


Wash Away

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near death, Satoko sees not a distant god, but Rika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> I know that their powers don't work this way in canon, but I just wanted to write it like this for now.

Water cleansed and water purified. It's true that water was used for these purposes, but despite that, all Satoko felt was that the water chilled as it surrounded her, and water drained her life as her blood flowed away with the stream. The cold and the flow soon numbed her, and she wasn't sure if she was alive or dead. Then despite her condition and her fears, Satoko hoped to feel the pain soon, only to confirm that she was still alive. She closed her eyes and listened to the stream, a peaceful sound compared to her previous turmoil.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Satoko's eyes quickly opened upon hearing the other girl speak.

"I'm sorry... I let it happen again. I'm sorry..."

"Who is it?" Satoko asked desperately, wondering if it was a person that could really help her.

"Sorry..."

"Stop it, she doesn't need your pointless apologies," a second voice spoke.

"Rika!" Satoko shouted, recognizing her voice immediately.

"That's right," Rika said.

Satoko blinked, sure enough seeing Rika right in front of her, along with another girl. The other girl seemed afraid, and Rika simply wore the same melancholy, troubled expression that Satoko had seen on her face for the past few weeks. "Rika... Thank goodness it's you... Please help me."

"I can't... Not in any meaningful way." Rika said sadly.

"Why?" Satoko asked desperately.

"I'm dead already," Rika informed.

Satoko gave a slight gasp, but soon calmed. "I see... That makes sense... And I'll be dead soon too, won't I?"

"Most likely," Rika said.

"I see... It's alright though... If I'm still with you, Rika, I don't think death will be that bad."

"We will be together soon... In a new Hinamizawa..."

"That's good... Things will be better there, won't they?"

"Most likely not," Rika said.

Satoko closed her eyes again. "It's still fine... Because we will be together, right? Of course, since that's what you said... We'll find a way... We'll make things better... Right?" Satoko relaxed her eyes imagining it.

Rika looked away. "I don't know... And you won't even remember this then, even though I will. Will you even be the same Satoko then? What kind of Satoko will you become?"

Satoko droopily opened her eyes, gazing at Rika. "I don't know... But I'll still be Rika's Satoko, won't I?"

Rika smiled despite her sadness. "That's true..."

Satoko slightly smiled back, and then her eyes slowly closed again.

"Satoko... Satoko!" Rika shouted.

"Rika... She's gone now. There's nothing left here, let's go."

Rika clenched her eyes shut, holding her head down. After a moment, she turned to face Hanyuu. "Right... Let's go." As she and Hanyuu exited the shattered remains of this world, Rika began building hopes that in the next world the pain would truly be able to truly be washed away somehow..


End file.
